An Unexpected Tragedy! Conclusion of Frost vs Skwash!
Plot As Ganos lies unconscious on the arena; Sean-Sean informs him that he has been disqualified for using Ultra Instinct -Sign- and needs to exit the arena. Sean-Sean seems to be unaware or oblivious to the fact that the Universe 4 warrior tells Ganos again to leave the arena. Whis informs Sean-Sean that Ganos is unconscious as Korn prepares to remove him from the arena, however, Sean-Sean seems to be unaware of the concept of unconsciousness as tells Korn that he must leave from the arena of his own accord and if Korn removes tries to him - he'll be removed from the Timespace Rift. Beerus ridicules Sean-Sean for not knowing what "unconscious" means and tells that he can't leave on his own and threatens to destroy the referee if gets in Korn's way again. Goku Black: GT also ridicules Sean-Sean and tells Korn to move him to stands. He does so and teleports Ganos next to Quitela who is more intrigued by Skwash's development. As Skwash and Frost stare down each other before proceeding to fight each other. Frost launches his Chaos Scissor Stream at Skwash, but the Saiyan warrior dodges the attack and follows up with Wild Cannon. Frost blocks the energy attack and punches Skwash in the gut, and follows up with a kick to the chest sending him flying into the air as Skwash counters with Wild Mortar and follows up his energy wave with Wild Artillery damaging most of the planetoid and injuring Frost. A large clash occurs next to them as Pinich and Tekka continue to clash with one another as Pinich powers up to Super Saiyan 2, and proceeds to give launch sharper attacks. Frost uses Dirty Burst against Skwash, however, Skwash manages to dodge rush attack and proceeds to use Wild Roar heavily wounding Frost. Skwash appears him and sends him flying towards the ground with a kick only for Frost to stop himself with a ki blast and use an energy blast to propel himself into the air and deliver a powerful punch to the gut. Skwash flicks Frost's in the head sending him flying before recovering as Frost darts at him and knees Skwash in the gut. Frost follows up with a similar move to Vegeta's Final Strike rush attack and sends Skwash flying with an unblockable kick and follows with a similar rush attack to Vegeta's Final Blow rush attack - sending Skwash crashing into the side of the tournament arena and destroying most of it. However, Skwash recovers to uses Ancient Protection to protect himself from Frost's Chaos Beam and follows up with his own rush attack Ancient Resolution. As the debris from the arena falls around him; Skwash utilises Kaio-ken alongside his Super Saiyan 4 form and uses it to punch Frost in the gut and sends him flying with a kick. Frost begins charging Chaotic Supernova', however, as he does Goku Black: GT calls out to him and tells him that he is out of bounds. Frost looks around and realises that he was knocked out of bounds and tries to plead with him to spare him as Goku Black: GT prepares his throne. With one final plea; Goku Black: GT erases Frost from existence as Skwash looks on in anger and fear. Tekka looks on also with fear as the rest of Team Tekka are saddened by Frost's demise as Tekka realises that he is the only left of his team. Tekka begins powering up as Paprika, Pinich, Wanta, and Skwash prepare to face off against the remaining fighter promising to end the fight for Frost and swears to not go down without a fight. A blinding white light envelops Tekka before proceeding to envelop the arena and most of the planetoid. Appearances Characters *Ganos *Sean-Seán *Whis *Korn *Beerus *Skwash *Frost *Paprika *Wanta *Pan: GT *Kid Goku Locations *Floor 5 Transformations *Future Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan 4 Kaio-ken *Super Evolution Battles *Frost (Super Evolution) vs. Skwash (Super Saiyan 4/Super Saiyan 4 Kaio-ken) *Tekka (Potential Unleashed) vs. Pinich (Future Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2)